


Stuck

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxious Dan Howell, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Eventual Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Sensory overload gets the best of Dan on the tour bus in the middle of the night.





	1. Too Cold and Too Hot

Dan checked his phone for the tenth time in five minutes. He sighed and rolled his eyes at himself. It was still the middle of the night, no surprise there. His feet pressed against the end of the tour bus bunk, his head grazing the top whenever they hit a bump. One minute he was cold and pulled his blanket tight, the next he was hot and wanted to climb out of his own skin. Everything was too much. 

Ten minutes later, Dan’s situation was no better. In fact, he felt far worse. He was freezing, but he suddenly couldn’t stand any of his blankets. He hated the way his feet touched the wall, but he couldn’t avoid it. He was crying into his pillow and shivering. Right before he was sure he was going to scream, he climbed out of the bed and stood in the middle of the bus, not sure what his plan was. He was still freaking out, and no one else was awake. He sat down on the floor and cried into his knees.

“Dan? What the hell?”

Dan realized he was right in front of Phil’s bunk. “Oh, Phil, I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t sleep. I forgot you were there, I’ll move, sorry.”

Phil climbed out of his bed and sat next to Dan. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m just… tired.”

“I don’t believe you,” Phil replied flatly.

“I can’t explain, I just- I’m too warm and too cold, and I hate the way everything feels, and I’m freaking out and I just hate my brain sometimes.”

Phil nodded. “Come here.” He stood up and grabbed Dan’s hand, guiding him to the lounge. There, he sat down on a couch and laid Dan’s head on his lap. “There, how’s this feel?”

At first, Dan felt nervous and awkward about Phil having to comfort him like this, but he was too tired to care for long. He swung his legs up onto the couch so he was laying down with his head on Phil’s legs. Eventually, he fell asleep like that. Phil smiled and got as comfortable as he could so he didn’t have to move for the rest of the night.


	2. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wants to find a way to help Dan through his anxiety.

The next morning, Dan and Phil woke up when they heard people talking from the bunks. Quickly, Dan sat up and gave Phil a nervous look. Phil smiled gently in return.

“Morning, guys, you’re up early,” Martyn greeted when he walked in the room. 

Dan opened his mouth to speak, but Phil interrupted. “Yeah, wanted to get some morning anime in.” When Martyn turned around to go make coffee, Phil leaned towards Dan and whispered, “We’ll talk later.”

Dan nodded awkwardly. 

A meet-and- greet and a stage show later, everyone was finally back on the bus and exhausted. One-by-one, everyone had gone to bed, leaving just Dan and Phil on the couch.

“Hey.” Phil’s voice was as gentle as ever.

“Hi,” answered Dan, blushing. He took a deep breath. “So, about last night-”

“I’m sorry, Dan.”

Dan’s eyes went wide. “You’re sorry? I’m sorry! God, I’m the one that woke you up.” He scoffed, puzzled.

“I’m sorry you thought you had to go through it alone. I’m here for you, Dan. I know you would be there for me.”

“Corny,” Dan muttered, but he was wiping away a tear.

Phil chuckled. “Is it the bed? I’m pretty sure you could use the master bed, I think everyone would understand.”

Dan shook his head with a somber smile. “I don’t know, it just happens to me. I mean, the tiny, cramped bunk doesn’t help, but I guess it’s just a weird environment.”

Phil nodded. “What can I do to help?”

“I really wish I knew. Thanks, though, Phil.”

“Like I’m giving up that easily,” Phil responded with a mock offended tone. “You wanna take the master bed?”

Dan sighed. “I’m just not sure that would even help.”

“We could share it,” Phil joked.

Dan didn’t pick up on the joke, however. His face flushed red and he squeaked, “Sure.”

Phil raised his eyebrows. “Wait, really?”

“Uh…” Dan realized it had been a joke and immediately wanted to disappear. “No…?” He scoffed in a weak attempt to play it off.

“Let’s try it,” Phil whispered. 

After some more awkward back-and-forth, the two men found themselves laying side-by-side on the master bed. Phil fell asleep fast, leaving Dan alone. Suddenly, he felt the anxiety settle in and sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Really, this again?” he thought.

Forty-five minutes later, the dull worry had grown into a full-on panic. Dan was silently weeping into his pillow, trying hard not to wake Phil. His attempt was unsuccessful. 

“Dan? Dan! You’re shaking, are you okay?” Phil whispered.

Without lifting his head, Dan nodded. After a pause, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to be okay, you know. Do you want to vent, do you want me to talk, do you want a hug?”

Dan stilled. He was temporarily shocked by how sweet and thoughtful Phil could possibly be. He exhaled. “I s’pose a hug would be nice,” he mumbled into the pillow.

Phil reached across the bed and rolled Dan into him. He wrapped his arms tight around Dan in a soft bear hug. “This good?” he muttered into Dan’s curls.

“Yeah.” Dan looked up into Phil’s concerned eyes. He was caught off-guard by just how lovely those eyes really were. It was as if he could really see every little emotion. He saw how worried Phil was, how much he was really trying. He was reminded of the fact that the man holding him so close was the most thoughtful, caring, adorable human he believed to exist. He felt something pulling him up as his lips moved of their own will onto Phil’s, and he kissed him.

Phil’s eyes went wide and he failed to return the kiss in his shock.

Dan pulled away from Phil and covered in face. “What have I done?” he thought. He rolled to the opposite side of the bed and stared at the wall in fear. 

“Dan?”

Dan rolled over. “Sorry.” 

Phil smiled and pulled Dan close, by the waist this time. He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t be.”


End file.
